Because   she said,   I Love You
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Inspired by a Youtube video by Lucario325. A romance centered on Lucario and Zoroark. When Lucario helps Zoroark during an attack by Team Rocket, romance blossoms. But will Lucario's uncertainty prevent it from flourishing to it's full potential?


At [www. youtube. com/watch? v=Bfy0e HqxQ9c] (minus spaces and brackets) You'll find Lucario325's Zoroark and Lucario romance video "Because. . ." This romance is a Fan Fiction Shipping sensation that's sweeping the nation! Don't pass this up. This story was spurred on by that video! In this story, Zoroark adopted Zorua, so she never mated and is free to fall in love with Lucario. Also, for the sake of this story , he did not die to join Aaron at the end of "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew". So, without further ado, I give you:

"**Because. . ." she said, ". . .I Love You"**

Zoroark stood he ground in front of her and her adoptive son's cave. Standing before her was the infamous, quirky trio known as Team Rocket.

"Look, is that a fox I see here?"  
>"It's growling at me loud and clear."<br>"On the wind..."  
>"Past the stars..."<br>"And in ya' ear!"  
>"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace..."<br>"Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place."  
>"Arose by any other name would smell as sweet..."<br>"When everything's worse our work is compete!"  
>"Jessie!"<br>" And it's James!"  
>"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"<br>"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."  
>"...Team Rocket..."<br>"In ya' face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime-Mime!"

Zoroark growled threateningly and thought, _"What are these pathetic fools trying to accomplish! And with my son safe and sound asleep in the cave, they have no way of blackmailing me. I'll take these fools down with ease!"_

"Go! Serviper and Yanmega!" Jessie said.

"You too Carnivine!" James said.

The Pokemon came out of their balls.

Zoroark had to stifle a laugh as the Carnivine wrapped its jaws around James' mouth for a moment.

_"Fools! This is the equivalent of a healthy workout for me!" _she thought.

Meanwhile, none of them realized that they were being watched.

From a behind a tree, a Lucario was watching them. As he gazed at the Zoroark, he began to feel a strange sensation of emotion. Lucario was hardly a heartless fighter. He was no stranger to emotion, or companionship. He still had fond memories of being loyal servant and friend to Sir Aaron 1,000 years ago. He remembered feeling angst, betrayal, and anger when he was sealed within the staff for so long. He remembered friendship let again when he finally began to trust Ash and his friends, and with that came a period of joy. He remembered compassion when he helped to heal Mew. He even remembered remorse for his actions and misjudgment when he discovered how Aaron had not betrayed the kingdom after all thanks to his time flower message.

However, what he was feeling now, as he gazed open mouthed at this Zoroark, was different than all others. It was like a mixture of longing, happiness, joy, desire, adoration, and admiration.

His eyes widened as he watched Zoroark smash Yanmega into the ground, and then transformed into Carnivine to slash at Yanmega and Carnivine with a Vine Whip via her powers of Illusion.

"Wow. . ." he said softly, "Like myself, she is a master. I have mastered Aura, she has mastered Illusions." More and more connection between them came to his mind as he watched the battle.

Then, Lucario had a revolutionary thought.

It came from a memory he had that involved Sir Aaron coming across a very fair maiden. . .

"Is this. . ._love_?" Lucario thought. The more he thought of this, the more it appeared to be true. "But how can I be sure this is _true_ love. . ."

Meanwhile, Zoroark was dominating Yanmega and Carnivine, only to not notice Serviper sneaking up behind with Poison Tail. Serviper grinned evilly and struck.

_THWACK!_

Zoroark turned a gasped at a shocking sight.

A Lucario had jumped in between her and Serviper, taking the Poison Tail attack.

The slash made a purple poison slash on Lucario's chest. He clutched his chest painfully, but then quickly recovered and took a fighting stance.

Zoroark looked Lucario up and down. His color, his muscles, his face, his fur. . .

Zoroark blinked. This Lucario was. . . she couldn't describe how she felt. At least, not with words. . .

"Hey! No fair! Where did he come from!" Meowth shouted angrily.

"Never mind! We'll take them both! Go Yanmega, Sonic Boom!" Jessie shouted.

Zoroark was so busy gazing at Lucario that the Sonic Boom caught her completely of guard and sent her sprawling.

Lucario gasped when he saw what occurred, and realized that it was his fault. Wracked with guilt, Lucario closed his eyes and charged up his Aura almost instantly.

"Uh-oh," Meowth said.

Lucario roared out a battle cry a released a mighty Aura Sphere.

_BOOM!_

Team Rocket soon found themselves flying through the air.

"We would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling Lucario!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Wobbuffet!"

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the unlucky bunch shouted as they disappeared into the distance.

Lucario held out a paw to Zoroark. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up to her foot paws.

The pair simply gazed at each other for a moment in silence.

After what felt like forever, Zoroark said, "Thank you."

Lucario was silent for a minute, then he replied, "Your welcome."

Zoroark took a nervous breath as she continued to have a conversation with this Lucario, "I was certainly lucky you showed up. I – I live all alone here."

"Oh", Lucario replied, certain thoughts forming in his mind.

"With exception of my little Zorua, of course. . ." she continued.

"Oh," Lucario said. His voice showed great disappointment, as did his eyes.

Zoroark smiled. "I _adopted _him a while ago," she continued, "I just found him one day, abandoned. I've never _known_ another Zoroark though. . ." She ducked her head and turned away quickly, blushing at what she was trying to imply through her double meaning.

"Oh," he said again, this time a little more hope in his voice.

_"He looked like as if he would die a second ago, and now. . ." _Zoroark thought, _"Maybe he truly does. . ."_

"Well, once again, you're welcome. It – it was my pleasure to save you." He then slowly turned a walked away.

Zoroark turned back fast and looked after Lucario. _"Wha-what?" _she thought as she stood rooted to the spot, watching Lucario go. _"In Mew's name, GO! Chase after him!" _one voice in her head said, but another voice countered by saying, _"He does not return your feelings. Why put yourself through unnecessary suffering by perusing love you know you will never gain?"_

Zoroark gave in to the second voice and sighed, returning to her cave, eternally grateful that Zorua was fast asleep, with no knowledge of these events.

If only the two Pokemon knew of the tears that filled each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lucario found himself at the mouth of the cave, gazing at the mother and child sound asleep together.<p>

_"Why didn't you tell her you loved her!" _a voice screamed in his head.

_"She already has a child, how could I-," _he mentally began to apply.

_"You can't fool me. I know that you know that she was telling the truth when she said she had _adopted_ Zorua and had never _known any other. _We also know very well that you and her species can mate."_

_ "Even if I couldn't mate, I would still love her."_

_ "Then why did you leave her?"_

_ ". . ."_

_ "You're afraid, aren't you?"_

Lucario gazed for a long moment at Zoroark, still fast asleep.

_"You are afraid that she won't return your feelings, so you make the two of you suffer by keeping silent!"_

"Enough!" he said aloud softly. Then, after taking one last look at the gorgeous Illusion Fox, he slowly turned to leave.

However, he didn't realize that his voice had awoken the fox. Zoroark sniffed. She recognized his scent. She'd know it a mile away. Her eyes slowly opened, a smile creeping up on her face. _"He came back. . ?" _she thought. But then, he heard him beginning to leave.

"Stop."

Lucario froze. He turned around slowly to see Zoroark standing up and awake.

"Don't go." Zoroark said.

"Why?" Lucario asked, his mind a blank.

"Because. . ." she said, ". . .I love you."

Lucario's eye's widened. "You – you love me? I – I love you too," he said, mouth agape from the joy that was building up inside him.

The two of them soon found themselves in each other's arms, holding front paws, and their lips pressed against each other.

**THE END**


End file.
